narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
InoSaku
The Couple InoSaku (Japanese いのサク InoSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, in which Ino plays the dominant role and Sakura the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is SakuIno (Japanese サクいの SakuIno). Sakura and Ino (サクラといの, Sakura to Ino) Their Relationship Pre-Series During their childhood, Sakura was a shy, timid girl who was often teased about her large forehead. She lacked any self-esteem until she befriended Ino, who gave her a ribbon and told her to show off her forehead rather than hide it in order to stop the teasing. The two became best friends, and Sakura was able to gain self-confidence because of Ino's encourangement. Later, Sakura told her group of friends that she'd finally found a boy she liked and was surprised when they correctly guessed Uchiha Sasuke. As it turned out, Ino also had a crush on Sasuke, though she didn't say anything at the time. Before they graduated from the academy, Sakura told Ino that she knew about her crush on Sasuke, and that she was breaking their friendship at that point. She then proceeded to hand her the ribbon Ino had given her as a child, stating that they were now rivals and that she wouldn't lose to her anymore. Part I At the start of Part I, Sakura and Ino are revealed to be rivals for Sasuke's affections. They tend to argue in a comical manner whenever they're in each other's company, and they often refer to each other by derogatory names ("Forehead Girl" for Sakura and "Ino-pig" for Ino), much to the displeasure of the other. When the two, along with their teams, go into the forest of death, Sakura ends up getting into a battle with Sound Nin while also protecting Sasuke and Naruto, who are unconscious at this point. Little did she know that Ino and her team were watching the exchange, and after much inner conflict, Ino decides to come to her former friend's aid and even helps Sakura fix her hair (which she cut off during the battle) after the fight was over. However, they soon go back to their bantering ways. During the Chuunin preliminary matches, they are chosen to fight each other. However, neither uses her full strength because of the friendship they had in the past. Sakura notices that Ino is being soft on her and uses taunts and insults in order to get her to fight to her fullest potential. After several minutes of battling, the match ends up in a tie, much to the chagrin of both girls. However, Ino hands Sakura her forehead protector and says that she's grown into a beautiful flower. Their friendship seems to have been repaired at this point, though they decided to remain rivals in the end. They are seen together at numerous points after this, and though they are still rivals, they're able to act civilized with each other. They're seen sitting together at the Chuunin exams, where Ino tries to reassure Sakura that the then-absent Sasuke will definitely show up, and they cheer for him together when he arrives. Ino also goes with Sakura to visit Sasuke in the hospital later in the series and even helps her pick out a flower to bring to him, and she makes a second visit with her by the end of Part I, showing that their relationship has been repaired. Part II Their relationship in Part II is much like it was at the end of Part I. They continue to argue with each other, but there isn't animosity between them despite the fact that they're still rivals for Sasuke's affections. Evidence *Ino comes to Sakura's rescue in the Forest of Death, which is evidence that she cares for her. *During their fight in the Chuunin preliminaries, Ino is initially unable to go all-out against Sakura due to their past. It is only when Sakura provokes her does she take the fight seriously. Among the Fans InoSaku is actually a very popular Yuri couple. It is most likely supported due to the two girls being rivals. It's often companioned by HinaTen. It's a rival pairing towards InoKarin and SakuHina. Gallery ShikaIno SnowBall Fight.jpg Ino vs sakura.jpg Ino Sakura.jpg _SAKURA_vs__INO__by_starlightdeviln.jpg ino_y_sakura_by_rescueme1496-d4t6cqj.jpg sakura_and_ino___road_to_ninja_by_lina7337-d587r85.jpg naruto-shippuden-episode-314-pic1.jpg inosaku3.png InoSaku.png inosakucouple.jpg inoxsakura.jpg inosakuhugs!.jpg inosakupicture.jpg Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Yuri couples